dragons_dogma_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
The Ballad of William Arkeon Chimera.jpg|'The Chimera' - A vicious wild monster whom William, Valon, and the knight encountered. The Race for The Throne Main Characters Eodaphos Young.jpg|'Sir Eodaphos' - a young knight general who is secretly a mage, he is among the three knight generals who are candidates for the throne and tries hard to prove himself worthy, even refusing to use his magical abilities just so he could play fair. William_Young.jpg|'Sir William' - a knight general who is also looked up to as local hero by the townspeople, he also is a candidate for the throne (though he isn't really up for it) and is one of the king's most trusted subjects. Baron.jpg|'Sir Baron' - a knight general who is also a candidate for the throne, he schemes out his cunning ways in order to ensure that he gets crowned king and is willing to dispatch anyone that gets on his way. The Heart of The Dragon 'Main Characters' Hero.jpg|'The Hero' - a bounty hunter working on a mission for the king, he vows to slay the mighty dragon Xiuhcoatl and to retrieve its heart. Peran.jpg|'Peran' - the hero's childhood best friend, he accompanies him in his mission to find and slay the dragon Xiuhcoatl and to retrieve its heart. Ariana.jpg|'Ariana' - a female assassin with a tragic past which she tries to turn her back onto, she makes a living through killing. Eodaphos.jpg|'Eodaphos' - formerly an Airean knight general who was banished from his own land, he is now a dark necromancer with the ability of summoning hellish undead creatures, his vengeful goal is to take the dragon's heart and to use it to rule all over the land. 'Supporting Characters' Chrestomanci.jpg|'Chrestomanci' - a blacksmith and an experienced warrior, he rescued the hero during The Great War of the Wastelands and raised as his adoptive son. King Morstane.jpg|'King Morstane IV' - formerly known as Sir Baron, he is the slandering king of Airea to whom the hero is working for, he plans to take the heart of the dragon as a part of his scheme to get more power for himself. Sir William.jpg|'Sir William' - a former knight general and a once heroic figure who was now forgotten, he now spends his days in remorseful exile as a lone wanderer travelling throughout the Wastelands. Duke.jpg|'Duke Edmund' - the king's estranged nephew and last remaining relative, he is the only possible heir to the throne. Sedai.jpg|'Aes Sedai' - an old but powerful hermit wizard, he was once the mentor of the then young and aspiring mage Eodaphos. Berand.jpg|'Berand' - the savage leader of a large band of notorious rebel bandits wandering throughout the Wastelands. Regar X.jpg|'General Regar X' - formerly a king who was killed and resurrected by Eodaphos as an undead, he is now Eodaphos's faithful right-hand man and the general to his undead army. Mercedes.jpg|'Lady Mercedes' - a female knight general faithful to the king. Xiuhcoatl.jpg|'Xiuhcoatl the Dragon '- a peaceful yet dangerous beast who dwells in the enchanted continent of Ulrandia, its heart is said to possess powers with never before witnessed strength. 'Minor Characters' *The Bandits *The Hero's Family Miscellaneous Characters *Townspeople *The Undead *Griffins *Sabre-Tooths *Dragons *Dire Wolves Category:Pages Added by TheDragonsArisen Category:Storyline Category:The Ballad of William Arkeon Category:The Race for The Throne Category:The Heart of the Dragon